Active haptic feedback devices, providing various techniques of a sensational feedback to users of such devices, have a broad range of applications applied to a variety of such devices including but not be limited to mouse devices, pointing devices, interface devices, control devices, touchpads, etc. (e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 6,411,276 “Hybrid Control of Haptic Feedback for Host Computer and Interface Device”, by A. C. Braun, et al. and references herein). However, the haptic applications mentioned above (e.g., using roller breaks or pure electromagnetic brakes as haptic actuator means) require a significant energy consumption and have a relatively large size which makes them hardly applicable to miniature and portable applications such as mobile phones. Therefore it is highly desirable to come out with an alternative method to apply active haptic techniques to such low energy consumption and small size applications.